La loi de la nature
by Cyrlight
Summary: Pandore, jeune orpheline misanthrope, partie à la recherche de son frère, va se retrouver plongée dans ce qui sera probablement la plus grande aventure de sa vie. Avec François et le mystérieux Sören, elle va affronter la Team Rocket, ignorant que cela va la mener à une rencontre qui marquera à jamais son existence.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le rival

\- Reptincel, en avant !

Pandore lança sa pokéball devant elle et son unique pokémon, qu'elle avait obtenu alors qu'il n'était qu'un Salamèche, surgit entre son adversaire et elle.

\- Papillusion, à toi de jouer !

Elle esquissa un sourire devant la grossière erreur stratégique de son rival. Un pokémon insecte n'avait aucune chance face à son Reptincel si bien entrainé. Elle devina que le dresseur qu'elle affrontait n'était encore qu'un novice.

\- Lance-Flamme ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton assuré.

L'attaque fut si puissante que la température augmenta d'un cran autour des duellistes. Papillusion disparut, englouti par un feu intense. Quand il en surgit enfin, ce fut pour s'écraser sur le sol, inconscient, son corps ayant pris une teinte charbonneuse.

L'adversaire de Pandore grimaça face à sa défaite, tout en rappelant son pokémon dans sa filetball. Il fut néanmoins bon joueur et félicita la jeune fille pour la brillante performance de son protégé, avant de prendre congé.

Pandore resta seule un moment, au milieu du chemin où il n'y avait aucun passant, caressant machinalement la tête de Reptincel. Elle fixait sans le voir le soleil couchant sur la plage au loin, qui teintait la mer et ses alentours d'une chaude lumière orangée.

La beauté de ce paysage faisait remonter en elle toute sa mélancolie. Elle avait beau aimer profondément son pokémon et avoir toutes les raisons d'en être fière, elle n'en oubliait pas pour autant les circonstances tragiques dans lesquelles elle l'avait obtenu, cinq ans auparavant.

Ses parents, deux éminents chercheurs, avaient pris la mer en direction d'une région lointaine, afin de voir de leurs propres yeux le pokémon légendaire que l'on prétendait avoir aperçu là-bas. Pendant ce voyage qui ne devait durer que quelques jours, Pandore avait été confiée au grand ami de ses parents qu'était le professeur Acacia, et son épouse.

Malheureusement, ces quelques jours d'absence étaient devenus une éternité. Le bateau avait sombré lors d'une violente tempête, provoquée, disait-on, par ce même pokémon mystérieux que les deux chercheurs étaient partis observer, et tous les passagers avaient péri dans la tragédie.

Voyant Pandore, qui n'était âgée que de douze ans à l'époque, perdre un peu plus goût à la vie chaque jour, le professeur Acacia avait décidé de raviver sa flamme en lui offrant le plus ardent de tous les pokémon dont il disposait alors : Salamèche. Il était si imprévisible que la plupart des dresseurs qui avaient tenté de l'entraîner avaient abandonné aussi vite que l'idée leur était venue.

Il donnait parfois du fil à retordre à Pandore elle-même, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait quasiment gagné tous ses combats avec ce seul pokémon, lui permettant ainsi de devenir le solide Reptincel qui l'accompagnait désormais.

\- Sortiras-tu jamais de tes pensées, Pandore ? lança une voix espiègle dans son dos.

Après un léger sursaut de surprise, la jeune fille se retourna. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup aux gens, et ils en faisaient de même. Elle était solitaire, encore plus depuis le décès de ses parents. Elle n'aimait guère les contacts humains, aussi n'avait-elle pas l'habitude d'être interpellée de la sorte, surtout lorsqu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Elle fut d'autant plus étonnée lorsqu'elle vit de quelle personne il s'agissait. Bien que plus jeune qu'elle, François était son plus grand rival depuis qu'il avait obtenu lui aussi son premier pokémon des mains du professeur Acacia, quatre ans plus tôt. Contrairement à Pandore, il avait toujours manifesté le souhait de devenir dresseur, et partait souvent en exploration sur les routes qui avoisinaient le village.

Il avait également un avantage dont les autres adversaires de Pandore ne disposaient pas : lui la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Ils avaient seulement trois ans de différence, avaient grandi ensemble, et surtout étaient liés par un lien indestructible.

\- Petit frère ? Je te croyais en chemin pour la première arène. Tu m'avais dit que tu espérais défier prochainement la Ligue Pokémon.

\- Mais j'y suis allé. J'ai même obtenu mon badge.

\- Déjà ? Alors que tu n'es parti que depuis trois jours ? s'exclama Pandore, une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

\- Mon équipe était suffisamment bien entraînée, je n'ai pas perdu de temps. Et j'espère que toi non plus. Je vois que ton Reptincel a eu l'occasion de s'échauffer, alors j'imagine que tu n'as rien contre un match. Carapuce, go !

Au moment où la pokéball de François s'ouvrait dans un halo lumineux, le pokémon de Pandore jeta une attaque Lance-Flamme, sans que sa maîtresse ne lui en ait donné l'ordre. Carapuce s'écroula moins d'une seconde après. À peine matérialisé, il était déjà K.O.

\- Toujours aussi impulsif, soupira François en se hâtant de mettre son pokémon eau, pourtant résistant en temps normal au type feu, à l'abri. Et surtout toujours aussi puissant.

\- C'est l'avantage d'avoir un unique pokémon, je peux ne me consacrer qu'à lui.

\- Vous êtes suffisamment doués pour partir à l'aventure, vous deux. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je suis là. Je pars bel et bien, cette fois, jusqu'à la Ligue. Je ne reviendrai pas avant un bon bout de temps, alors je voulais te dire au revoir. Mais maintenant, je te dis : viens avec moi. Reptincel a le niveau pour affronter bon nombre de champions d'arène, et tu auras l'occasion de capturer d'autres pokémon sur les routes afin de te constituer une véritable équipe.

Pandore eut un sourire triste. Cela paraissait si simple, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle ne voulait pas découvrir le monde : elle était certaine qu'il était le même partout et qu'il n'y avait rien à voir.

\- Prends soin de toi, petit frère, murmura-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Et reviens vite... avec le trophée.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Je te laisse tout de même ces pokéballs. Sait-on jamais, au cas où tu changerais d'avis.

Il lui tendit un petit sac de toile à l'intérieur duquel Pandore sentit rouler sous ses doigts les petites sphères rouge et blanche. Après lui avoir adressé un dernier clin d'œil, accompagné d'un signe de la main, François s'éloigna en direction de l'aventure.

Sa sœur resta seule un long moment encore, fixant des yeux l'endroit où elle l'avait vu disparaître. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le sac. Elle le soupesa, puis le mit sur son épaule et tourna les talons pour regagner la maison du professeur Acacia, chez qui elle vivait toujours.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Team Rocket

Après un bref mais frugal dîner, le professeur Acacia alluma la télévision pour entendre les dernières nouvelles. Apparemment, elles n'étaient pas très bonnes. De là où elle était, Pandore n'entendait pas grand-chose, mais elle voyait distinctement l'homme froncer les sourcils.

Intéressée, elle s'approcha silencieusement du canapé où il se trouvait pour espérer saisir ce qui semblait autant le tarauder. Elle fixa à son tour l'écran, mais elle avait probablement tout raté puisqu'il s'agissait désormais des résultats du Concours Pokémon de Poivressel.

\- Il faudra que tu sois très prudente, si tu t'éloignes un peu de la maison, Pandore, finit par la mettre en garde le professeur Acacia. Depuis quelques jours, on n'entend parler que de ça aux informations. Un groupe de personnes qui se fait appeler « Team Rocket » n'hésite pas à voler des pokémon par centaines. Ils s'en prennent essentiellement aux dresseurs novices, mais ils ont même osé attaquer un Centre Pokémon avant-hier.

\- Je ferai attention, professeur. Je vous le promets. J'aurais simplement aimé savoir ça plus tôt pour mettre François au courant avant qu'il parte à la conquête des arènes.

\- Je suis certain qu'il nous appellera très bientôt. Tu le préviendras à ce moment-là. Ton frère est intelligent, il ne se laissera pas duper par ces affreux personnages, tu peux me croire.

Pandore haussa les épaules, un peu inquiète, et se jura de prêter désormais une plus grande attention aux informations. Ce fut en pensant à son frère, et à cette mystérieuse Team Rocket, que la jeune fille monta se coucher dans sa chambre, où elle dormit d'un sommeil agité.

Comme le professeur l'avait prédit, le lendemain, vers le milieu de la journée, ils reçurent un appel de François, depuis le Centre Pokémon où il s'était arrêté pour faire soigner son équipe.

\- La Team Rocket, dites-vous ? répéta-t-il en ouvrant des yeux ronds sur l'écran du visiophone. Connais pas. J'ignore s'ils sont par ici, mais en tout cas, je n'ai entendu personne parler d'eux.

\- Reste quand même sur tes gardes, conseilla le professeur, et Pandore acquiesça. Je te souhaite bonne chance face à Ondine, elle est coriace, mais avec un bon pokémon plante ou électrique, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à obtenir ton badge.

\- Je vous rappelle dès que je l'ai obtenu, c'est promis.

Il leur adressa un sourire rassurant avant de raccrocher. Le cœur lourd à l'idée de savoir son petit frère seul si loin de leur village natal avec cette bande de malfrats en liberté, la main de Pandore se crispa sur la pokéball de Reptincel, qu'elle conservait toujours dans l'unique poche de sa jupe.

Elle repensa à celles que François lui avait données, dans le sac en toile qu'elle avait abandonné la veille sous son lit. Pendant une seconde, elle se dit qu'un ou deux pokémon de plus ne seraient pas malvenus dans son équipe par les temps qui couraient. Puis elle se ressaisit : à quoi bon ? En cas de danger, Reptincel suffirait à assurer sa protection. De plus, pourquoi la Team Rocket s'en prendrait-elle à elle, alors que bon nombre de dresseurs possèdent six pokémon sur eux, tandis qu'elle n'en a qu'un ?

\- Professeur, je sors dehors pour m'exercer au combat. Je tiens à ce que Reptincel reste à l'affût.

Il hocha la tête, marmonnant que lui-même avait du travail à son laboratoire. Même si Pandore s'imaginait mal être attaquée par la Team Rocket, elle n'était pas inconsciente pour autant. Il valait mieux pour elle d'avoir un unique pokémon bien entraîné que toute une équipe de « bras cassés ».

Elle s'éloigna de la maison de la famille Acacia pour prendre la direction de la mer, à quelques minutes de marche du village. Elle aimait s'exercer avec Reptincel là-bas, car elle pensait que le faire travailler à proximité d'un élément hostile – l'eau – l'endurcirait davantage.

\- Reptincel ! Lance-Flamme ! s'époumona-t-elle dès qu'elle l'eut sorti de sa pokéball. Et enchaîne avec Draco-Rage !

La vitesse de son protégé l'étonnait chaque jour un peu plus. Il se mouvait à une allure incroyable. Parfois, quand elle avait le malheur de le quitter des yeux quelques secondes, elle le retrouvait à une centaine de mètres d'elle sans avoir eu le temps de réagir. Quant à la puissance de ses attaques, elle augmentait de manière phénoménale à chaque entraînement, tout comme leur précision, d'ailleurs.

\- Tu es parfait ! cria-t-elle pour l'encourager. Continue comme ça et tu seras invincible.

Le pokémon lézard multipliait les attaques, et Pandore avait à peine le temps de lui donner ses instructions, car il préférait improviser à sa guise. Bien vite, ils furent entourés par un tourbillon de flammes et de fumée, ne pouvant distinguer ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

\- Ça suffira, Reptincel, l'interrompit-elle lorsque ses yeux commencèrent à piquer et sa gorge à gratter. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Je crois que tu me surprendras toujours.

Elle sortit quelques friandises de sa poche, qu'elle avait emmenées pour récompenser son compagnon, et les lui donna. Il les avait amplement méritées. Pendant que Reptincel savourait le fruit de son travail, la fumée alentours se dissipa. Pourtant, étonnamment, l'odeur âpre du brûlé se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Interloquée, Pandore jeta un regard sur les environs. Il n'y avait rien, ni personne. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le village en amont qu'elle vit que le ciel avait pris une légère teinte orangée. Une épaisse colonne de fumée noire s'élevait dans les airs.

Pandore sortit sa pokéball pour rappeler Reptincel, au moment où une explosion assourdissante fit trembler le sol. La puanteur devint plus insoutenable encore. Se ravisant, elle songea que son pokémon serait plus utile à ses côtés.

\- En avant ! Je crois que nous avons besoin de notre aide.

Elle croyait surtout, même si elle espérait se tromper, que cette fumée s'échappait de l'endroit exact où était situé le laboratoire du professeur Acacia, que ce dernier chérissait tant, et qui renfermait de nombreux spécimens de pokémon plus ou moins rares.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Inquiétude

Pandore se mit à courir, Reptincel sur ses talons. Ses craintes étaient fondées : le laboratoire était en flammes. Le professeur Acacia se tenait juste devant, toussotant et larmoyant. Quand il la vit arriver, il s'écria :

\- Mille mercis ! Pandore ! La Team Rocket a provoqué une explosion, après avoir volé tous les pokémon que je conservais si précieusement. Je t'en conjure, rattrape-les, mais sois prudente.

Sans même réfléchir, la jeune fille se lança à la poursuite des odieux individus. Il aurait été difficile de ne pas voir les traces que les cages dans lesquelles ils avaient enfermé les pokémon avaient laissées.

Elle réussit à les rejoindre avant qu'ils n'aient atteint la sortie du village. Ils la regardèrent, dans leur uniforme noir et blanc sur lequel était inscrit un « R » magistral, l'air un peu surpris.

\- Tu crois qu'une morveuse comme toi va nous arrêter, là où toutes les polices ont échoué ? lança sournoisement l'un des sbires.

\- Peut-être pas, mais j'aurai au moins essayé. Reptincel ! Crocs Feu !

Le pokémon passa à l'action sans que la Team Rocket n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Ils furent obligés de reculer pour échapper à la brûlante attaque, laissant ainsi les cages sans surveillance.

\- Et maintenant, Brouillard !

Ils furent entourés d'une brume épaisse. La Team Rocket était totalement déstabilisée, contrairement à Pandore, qui connaissait les lieux à la perfection. Elle s'empara de la cage la plus légère, qu'elle tira dans son sillage, tandis que Reptincel l'imitait, saisissant la seconde, plus lourde et encombrante.

\- Tiens les en respect avec Draco-Rage !

Les truands battirent en retraite. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire face à la puissance du pokémon. Pandore ramena les cages devant ce qu'il restait du laboratoire, où l'attendaient le professeur Acacia et les scientifiques qui travaillaient pour lui. Heureusement, malgré le choc de l'explosion, tout le monde s'en était sorti indemne.

\- Tu y es parvenue ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur. Nous te remercions profondément pour ta bravoure, Pandore.

\- Merci, mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai réussi à mettre la Team Rocket en déroute par un incommensurable coup de chance qu'ils vont s'arrêter là, bien au contraire. Ils vont être fous de rage, et je ne serais pas étonnée qu'ils cherchent à se venger dans les jours à venir. Nous ferions mieux de rester sur nos gardes, et de mettre les pokémon à l'abri.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Pendant qu'ils se chargeaient de libérer les pauvres créatures, Pandore se tourna vers le professeur qu'elle interrogea du regard. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant que l'œuvre de toute sa vie était détruite ?

\- Ne fais pas cette tête là, tenta-t-il de plaisanter en vain. J'ai déjà vu pire. Nous reconstruirons le laboratoire, et en attendant, je continuerai de travailler dans celui que j'avais aménagé à la cave. Il est beaucoup plus petit, mais je crains de n'être pas en mesure de faire le difficile.

\- Je suis navrée, professeur. Peut-être que si je n'étais pas partie à la plage...

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir, Pandore. Sans toi, la situation aurait pu être bien pire. Ces affreux personnages se seraient enfuis avec les pokémon si tu n'étais pas intervenue, et nul ne sait quelles tortures ils auraient pu leur faire subir.

\- Je m'inquiète aussi pour François. Cette Team Rocket semble être partout. Que se passera-t-il s'il se trouve confronté à eux ?

\- Ton frère est aussi bon dresseur que toi, ils ne lui feront aucun mal. D'autant qu'il est à Azuria, alors que tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu deux sbires parler du Mont Braise. S'ils vont là-bas, François n'a rien à craindre. Qui plus est, j'ai déjà averti l'agent K-You. C'est peut-être une occasion pour attraper ces malfrats, nous ne devons pas la laisser passer. Personne ne dormira sur ses deux oreilles tant qu'ils ne seront pas en prison !

Pandore acquiesça et, après avoir félicité Reptincel sans tarir d'éloge sur sa performance, le rappela dans sa pokéball. Il avait bien mérité un peu de repos suite à un tel exploit. Elle-même était épuisée, et ne pouvait cesser de penser à la fourberie de cette Team Rocket, tandis que le professeur Acacia et elle prenaient la direction de la maison.

\- Je sais que c'est encore trop te demander, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'aides à préparer le laboratoire. Vois-tu, il y a longtemps que je n'en ai plus l'utilité, et je l'ai laissé quelque peu à l'abandon.

\- Pas de problème, professeur.

Ils firent une brève halte dans le salon pour rassurer madame Acacia, qui s'était sentie mal en apprenant les événements, avant de descendre directement à la cave où le professeur avait désormais l'intention de travailler.

Après une longue heure et beaucoup d'huile de coude, le petit laboratoire de fortune était prêt à accueillir recherches et pokémon – en nombre toutefois très limité.

\- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi en une seule journée, Pandore. Je te dois beaucoup.

\- Pas autant que moi, professeur, répondit-elle simplement, en référence aux soins dont la famille Acacia l'entourait depuis le décès de ses parents.

Elle coinça sous son bras les tubes à essai éméchés qu'elle devait jeter à la poubelle et ils montèrent les quelques marches qui menaient à la maison. Le professeur s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée de la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Madame Acacia se tenait devant eux :

\- Ton frère vient d'appeler, indiqua-t-elle à Pandore. Je lui ai dit de patienter le temps que je vienne te chercher, mais il était trop pressé. Tu sais comment il est.

\- Que voulait-il ?

\- Il vient de battre Ondine et a obtenu son second badge. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais apparemment, il a rencontré un homme au Centre Pokémon qui étudie les mythes en lien avec les légendaires, et je crois bien qu'il lui a proposé de se joindre à lui pour sa prochaine expédition.

\- Et où va-t-elle les mener, cette expédition ? s'enquit Pandore, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je crois qu'il a parlé d'un endroit comme le Mont Braise, ou quelque chose comme cela.

C'en fut trop pour la jeune fille qui, sous le choc, lâcha les tubes à essai. Ils se fracassèrent sur le sol en milliers d'éclats de verre, tandis que tout son corps se mettait à trembler.


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'ouragan

\- Je vais y aller, déclara Pandore. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

\- Alors prends ceci avec toi, tu en auras besoin.

Le professeur Acacia ouvrit la mallette dont il ne se séparait jamais et tendit plusieurs potions à la jeune fille, qui servaient à régénérer les pokémon. Il lui donna également bon nombre d'antidotes, ainsi que d'autres médicaments visant à soigner les altérations de statut.

\- Je t'ai mis de quoi manger dans ton sac, précisa madame Acacia. Et j'ai également retrouvé la vieille bicyclette que je possédais lorsque j'étais jeune. Tu peux la prendre, je n'en ai plus l'utilité. Elle te servira sûrement plus qu'à moi.

\- Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de partir, si tu veux rattraper ton frère et atteindre le Mont Braise avant la Team Rocket.

Pandore acquiesça. Elle remercia profondément la famille Acacia avant de se mettre en route. Elle avait consulté la carte de Kanto et savait que le lieu qu'elle cherchait à atteindre se trouvait sur une île. Elle serait donc forcée de prendre un bateau tôt ou tard, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Elle avait une peur panique de l'eau depuis la mort de ses parents.

Il lui fallut plus de deux heures pour gagner le Bourg Palette. De là, ce fut à contrecœur qu'elle embarqua sur un paquebot qui était sur le point de lever l'ancre en direction de Cramois'île.

Le trajet ne fut pas long. Une demi-heure suffit à rejoindre la ville, qui était la plus proche du Mont Braise. Pandore s'était renseignée auprès d'un marin. De là, elle devrait emprunter un autre navire, baptisé "La Flèche des Mers" pour atteindre sa destination. Cependant, une fois encore, le sort était déterminé à s'acharner sur elle.

En débarquant à Cramois'île, elle remarqua tout de suite les nuages menaçants et les vagues agitées dans le port. Elle ne put empêcher ses pensées de se focaliser sur la tempête au cours de laquelle avaient péri ses parents. Elle ne voulait pas subir la même fin tragique, pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix si elle tenait à protéger son frère.

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur du Centre Pokémon où le marin lui avait indiqué qu'elle trouverait le propriétaire de "La Flèche des Mers". Elle le repéra bien vite, grâce à son ciré entrouvert qui laissait voir un costume de commandant de bord. Elle l'interpella et lui expliqua la situation.

\- Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Les bateaux ont ordre de rester à quai jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme. S'aventurer en mer alors qu'elle est aussi déchaînée ne serait pas de la folie, mais du suicide.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'écria Pandore, le regard embué. Je dois vraiment me rendre sur cette île. Mon frère s'y trouve probablement déjà, et la Team Rocket aussi !

\- Allons, jeune fille, calmez-vous. Je connais mon métier et je peux vous assurer que personne n'aura pu rejoindre cette île dans de telles circonstances, pas même des fous comme la Team Rocket.

Rageuse, Pandore se retint de mettre un coup de pied dans la banquette rembourrée en face d'elle. Tout ce chemin pour rien. Elle était partie de son village, montée à bord d'un bateau, tout cela pour se faire arrêter si près du but. Il n'en était pas question ! La tempête lui avait déjà pris ses parents, elle ne l'empêcherait pas de voler au secours du seul membre de sa famille encore vivant.

Elle sortit en trombe du Centre Pokémon, la main dans la poche de sa jupe, serrée sur la pokéball de Reptincel. Si c'était la seule solution, elle ne devait pas hésiter, d'autant qu'elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Elle allait capturer un pokémon aquatique suffisamment puissant pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'île du Mont Braise.

Elle était sur le point de lancer la pokéball devant elle lorsque quelqu'un lui agrippa le poignet, interrompant ainsi son geste. Elle se retourna pour faire face à un garçon, plus âgé de quelques années, qui souriait légèrement.

\- J'ai entendu ta conversation, expliqua-t-il d'une voix grave, et je pense pouvoir t'aider. Je m'appelle Sören.

\- Moi c'est Pandore. Tu peux m'emmener sur l'île du Mont Braise ? Si c'est le cas, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, j'espère seulement que tu aimes les sensations fortes.

Sören s'approcha du bord de l'eau déchaînée et lança sa pokéball, qui s'ouvrit sur un immense Léviator. Il était si impressionnant que la jeune fille dut pencher la tête à l'arrière pour le voir entièrement.

\- Pourquoi serais-tu près à courir un tel risque pour quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas ? interrogea Pandore, surprise par une telle générosité.

\- Oh, mais nous ne risquons rien ! Dès qu'il y a une tempête, j'enfourche mon Léviator et je pars l'entraîner en pleine mer. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, nous avons l'habitude.

S'aidant de ses doigts, il siffla fort. Son pokémon devait être excellemment bien dressé, car il courba l'échine et abaissa sa tête au ras du sol. Sören s'installa sur son dos avec agilité et tendit la main à Pandore pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Elle hésita un court instant, puis songea à son frère, ce qui la décida. Elle prit son élan, referma ses doigts sur ceux du jeune homme et se hissa à son tour à califourchon sur le Léviator.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait exister des gens altruistes au point d'aider de parfaits inconnus, pourtant elle fut forcée d'admettre que c'était le cas de Sören. Elle ne savait pas trop comment exprimer sa reconnaissance car, en dehors de la famille Acacia, il était la première personne à lui rendre service dans ce seul but, sans rien lui demander en retour, ou sans chercher à en tirer le moindre intérêt.

Tremblante de peur, elle regardait les vagues déferler contre les écailles dures du pokémon. Le Léviator semblait fendre la tempête sans la moindre peine, mais lorsque Pandore baissait les yeux sur l'eau agitée, elle se remettait à paniquer. Son aquaphobie due au traumatisme l'avait toujours empêchée d'apprendre à nager.

Un unique éclair jaillit dans la pénombre de la tempête, illuminant un bref instant une immense forme indistincte, un peu plus loin devant eux. Ce ne fut qu'en approchant davantage qu'elle s'aperçut que c'était une gigantesque montagne, sombre et inhospitalière.

\- Nous y sommes, affirma Sören d'une voix lugubre. Voici le Mont Braise. Souhaites-tu que je t'accompagne ?

\- Merci, mais ce ne sera pas la peine. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger pour rien. Et puis, si ça se trouve, la Team Rocket n'est même pas encore arrivée. Il faut juste que je retrouve mon frère avant qu'il ne leur tombe dessus.

\- Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance. Quand tu voudras rentrer à Cramois'île, tu n'auras qu'à faire un signe, nous reviendrons te chercher. Nous allons rester dans les environs.

\- J'ai un Reptincel. Il jettera une attaque Lance-Flammes, ainsi tu pourras la voir d'assez loin, malgré la tempête.

Pandore le remercia encore une fois avant de sauter à terre. Le sol rocailleux était humide, si bien qu'elle glissa et s'écorcha le genou. Elle se retourna : Sören et son Léviator avaient déjà disparu. La main crispée sur son unique pokéball, elle jeta un regard aux alentours. Elle était terrifiée, mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, aussi avança-t-elle, à la recherche de son frère.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le feu du volcan

Heureusement pour Pandore, Sören ne l'avait pas déposée loin de l'entrée de la grotte, même si elle eut du mal à la repérer. Une fois à l'intérieur, abritée de la pluie, elle appela son pokémon pour qu'il éclaire le chemin. Le boyau qui semblait se perdre dans les méandres du Mont Braise était sinueux et paraissait à première vue impraticable. Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas se frayer un chemin avec l'aide de l'une des attaques de Reptincel, au risque d'attirer l'attention de la Team Rocket si celle-ci était déjà sur place.

Prudente, elle avança à petits pas, pour être certaine de ne pas tomber en s'entravant dans une saillie ou en mettant le pied dans un trou. Les minutes donnaient l'impression d'être des heures, et Pandore avait le sentiment de ne pas avancer. La queue de son pokémon avait beau être une source de lumière, la grotte restait tout de même très obscure.

Soudain, quelque chose résonna. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et tendit le bras pour stopper également Reptincel. Elle était presque certaine d'avoir entendu des voix, quelque part au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Tu as écouté ?

Son compagnon émit un grognement affirmatif. Sur la pointe des pieds, Pandore reprit sa progression. Un peu plus loin, un tunnel apparut sur sa droite. Il montait vers le pic du Mont Braise. Pandore bifurqua, tremblant à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait.

L'extrémité de ce boyau semblait éclairée, mais elle n'aurait su dire par quoi. Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et semblaient très nombreuses. La Team Rocket !

La jeune fille porta un doigt à ses lèvres pour intimer à Reptincel de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle continua d'avancer jusqu'au bout du tunnel, où elle se tapit dans la pénombre du mieux qu'elle put, pour observer la scène.

La Team Rocket se trouvait dans une immense cavité souterraine, dont la plus grande partie était remplie de magma en fusion. La chaleur était accablante, ce qui ne paraissait pas déranger les malfrats. Au contraire, ils étaient même en train d'étendre un filet en métal au-dessus du cratère.

Pandore se demanda à plusieurs reprises ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir en tête, jusqu'à les voir sortir, dans une synchronisation parfaite, tous leurs pokémon. Comme un seul homme, ils ordonnèrent une attaque. Toutes avaient pour cible le magma, chose étonnante.

Un cri de souffrance fit trembler les parois rocheuses de la grotte, voire la montagne entière. Peu rassurée, Pandore recula dans le tunnel, et les sbires Rocket eux-mêmes se tapirent les uns contre les autres, au moment où un oiseau enflammé surgissait des entrailles du Mont Braise.

Le filet avait été tendu expressément pour lui, car la pauvre créature s'y empêtra, ses ailes formant un angle étrange avec le reste de son corps. Son regard témoignait une réelle douleur, tandis qu'il se débattait à grands renforts de Flammèche pour tenter de se libérer.

\- Sulfura... L'oiseau légendaire du feu sacré, murmurèrent les sbires Rocket.

\- Sulfura ? répéta Pandore à mi-voix, car ce nom lui était inconnu.

\- Il ne doit pas s'échapper ! cria l'un des criminels. En avant, l'équipe eau. Arrosez-moi ce pokémon.

Une rangée entière de Carapuce, Aquali et Mustébouée se mit à bombarder l'oiseau à coup de Pistolet à O. L'adolescente porta une main à ses lèvres : elle assistait impuissante à la torture de ce pauvre pokémon, car elle ne pouvait intervenir. À elle seule contre plusieurs dizaines de sbires Rocket, ç'aurait été un acte kamikaze.

Elle sentait Reptincel s'agiter à côté d'elle. La main sur son épaule écailleuse, elle tenta de le calmer. Il ne devait pas agir impulsivement, cette fois. Ils ne pourraient pas faire le poids face à l'organisation s'ils se faisaient repérer.

L'un des sbires, dont le visage avait pris une teinte orangée avec le reflet du magma, murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de celui qui paraissait être le chef. Pandore tressaillit lorsqu'ils regardèrent tous deux dans sa direction. Elle était presque certaine d'avoir été repérée, et l'ordre que donna l'homme ne fit que confirmer sa pensée.

\- Mes amis, il semblerait qu'une espionne se soit infiltrée dans le Mont Braise, celle-là même qui a mis en déroute notre équipe chargée de voler les pokémon du professeur Acacia. Que la moitié d'entre vous reste ici pour s'occuper de Sulfura, l'autre vient avec moi. Pas question que cette morveuse face échouer nos plans deux fois d'affilée.

\- Reptincel, Brouillard ! Et cours ! hurla Pandore en le tirant par la patte.

\- Elle ne doit pas s'échapper. Dépêchez-vous !

La jeune fille courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, s'écorchant la peau dans les passages les plus étroits, car elle ne prenait pas la peine de ralentir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment la Team Rocket avait pu deviner sa présence. Un sbire surveillait peut-être l'entrée du Mont Braise et l'avait vue arriver. Cependant, comment, dans l'obscurité ambiante, aurait-il pu l'identifier ?

Pandore était totalement perdue. Dans sa précipitation, elle n'avait pas suivi le même chemin qu'à l'aller et ignorait quelle voie emprunter pour sortir de ce dédale de tunnels, tous plus sombres et impraticables les uns que les autres. Elle ne cessa pas de courir, priant pour tomber sur la sortie. Au lieu de cela, elle heurta de plein fouet un mur rocheux.

La lèvre en sang à cause du choc, elle tâta la paroi dans l'espoir de trouver une issue. Impossible, elle était dans un cul-de-sac. Les faisceaux lumineux des lampes de la Team Rocket se rapprochaient de seconde en seconde. Elle s'était elle-même jetée dans la gueule du loup.

\- Lance-Flamme dans le tunnel pour gagner un peu de temps, chuchota Pandore à mi-voix, tout en réfléchissant à vive allure.

Son regard passa du boyau, désormais envahi par un torrent de feu, à la paroi. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement épaisse, ce qui donna une idée à la jeune fille, une idée folle, presque démentielle, et surtout très risquée. Mais les sbires Rocket approchaient, et elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions. Elle devait agir.

\- Reptincel ! cria-t-elle en le faisant pivoter face au cul-de-sac. Draco-Rage, puissance maximale !

L'attaque produisit une explosion en percutant le mur. Le haut du tunnel commença à trembler et des roches à tomber. Pandore se protégea le visage avec un bras, attrapant son pokémon de l'autre pour se précipiter dans la faille que la Draco-Rage avait ouverte.


End file.
